Ira
Ira (イラ Ira) is a Black Knights and an antagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. Ira is set to appear in 11eyes －Resona Forma－ as Sebastianus of the Holy Bone. Personality Ira is a powerful and proud warrior of Index, the largest magical organization within the world of 11eyes and 3days. He is loyal to his leader, Georgius of the Rainbow and eager to complete any mission. It is unknown whether he loves Elaine like she loves him. Even if that is the case, he still prioritize his duty as an apostle of Index over his personal feelings. Plot 'Past Life' In the past, he was an apostle of Index called Sebastianus of the Holy Bone (聖骨のセバスティアヌス Seikotsu no Sebasitianusu). He used to be a Saint, but was deprived of the position and became a subordinate of Georgius of the Rainbow in the Punishment Squad. In 1945, he was sent to Ayamegaoka to help Georgius defeat the witch Liselotte. Despite their number, Liselotte was too powerful and she killed almost all of them, including Sebastianus. After Georgius managed to split the VoidStone, Liselotte's source of power, into seven fragments and trap her in a crystal, Sebastianus and others was resurrected by Misao Kusakabe, who bound their souls into the bodies of the Larvaes. He would then spent his life in Red Night to protect the mentioned crystal along with others in Georgius' team, now as the Black Knights. 'Fragments' In 2009, the fragments of the VoidStone, now in the body of six teenagers, was gathered in Red Night and the Black Knights decided to destroy them. They never got the chance to do that in their first encounter, however, as Red Night ended before any of them could attack. Sebastianus, now only regarded himself as Ira, appeared to be quite angered about this. After Gula was defeated, he was the second to assault the Fragments in the next Red Night. He encountered Misuzu at her school and engaged her in battle. Despite the difference in means of fighting, the two appeared to be equal in talents. Misuzu, however, feared that her friends would be assaulted by another Black Knight, so she used both her sword and shikigami to put Ira out of commission. The attack seemed to not affect him very much, as he was seen engaging Misuzu in battle again later. Their second battle differed greatly from the previous, as Invidia was ready to support him any time. He managed to disarmed Misuzu but, unfortunately, Kakeru Satsuki's Eye of Aeon awakened. Ira was caught off-guard and was stabbed in his right eye. Refusing to be defeated, he struck back and gave Kakeru a fatal blow in the stomach. He continued his battle when Kakeru was unconscious, but as Red Night ended, he appeared to have reached his limit and had to be taken back to the crystal palace by Invidia. 'Final Endeavor' On October 21st, much to Kakeru's gang surprise, Ira engaged them once more. Saying that he would avenge Acedia's death, he engaged Misuzu in battle. Due to his injuries and, as he stated, his remembering of his true self, Misuzu had quite the upper hand. When she was about to deliver a killing blow however, Ira suddenly stopped her sword using his right knee and elbow; he then used his fist to attack her, both sending her flying and breaking her arm at the same time. Kakeru tried to attack him, but to no avail, as Ira approached him and disarmed him before he had a chance to use the Eye of Aeon. When he was about to deal a fatal blow however, Yuka unconsciously used her power, which seemingly nullified all the magical forces that was used to strengthen Ira's attack and weakened him. Misuzu defeated him afterwards. In the anime, Ira was also killed in their third encounter (possibly on October 21st), but by Kakeru with his newly awakened power instead. Later on, in episode 9, Superbia used her shikigami to create a fake versions of the defeated Black Knights, including Ira, to fight Kakeru. They were easily defeated, however. Abilities Ira is originally the largest relic from the Chinese Nestorius church and was known as the Silent Inviting Hand within the martial art world of China, under the Jesus Association; he was protected by Index, people within Index also called him the Living Holy Relic. His attack and defense had strength that equaled to spells cast by magi, therefore he can fight hand-to-hand against magical artifacts without aids, a feat that seem like a miracle. As a Black Knight, his power further increases with the aid of the Larvaes' dark power. His most fearsome aspects however, is his determination and the ability to learn from his mistakes. Although being put at great disadvantage during his final battle due to him remembering his real identity, he defeated Misuzu and almost killed Kakeru, if it wasn't for Yuka's intervention. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Ira Concept1.jpg Category:Index Category:Black Knights Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl antagonists Category:Traditional mages